En el amor y en la guerra
by Bianca-and-Gabrielle
Summary: El joven Artorius es enviado a comandar una banda de jovenes sarmatas. Alli tendra que lidiar con las costumbres salvajes de Tristán, las peleas taberneras de Bors y los intentos de seducirle del joven Lancelot
1. Isolda y la despedida

**Nota de las autoras:** Hola! Somos dos amigas locas por los fics. Hasta ahora hemos escrito en solitario-ambas tenemos cuentas en Pero desde que vimos la peli de El Rey Arturo y empezamos a hablar de lo que nos gustaba, lo que no y lo que cambiaríamos si pudiéramos, empezamos a darnos cuenta de que queriamos escribirlo. Ya habiamos querido escribir algo juntas antes, pero no nos habiamos animado. Tambien hemos descubierto que hay otros fandoms a los que nos gustaria acercarnos juntas, aunque ya veremos.

Escribe aquí Bianca, porque Gabrielle ahora no tiene ordenata. Curiosamente, el capitulo lo ha escrito ella, aunque yo lo haya pasado y revisado la puntuación. Asi que nada, que os guste.

**Título:** En el amor y en la guerra

**Rating:** PG, por el momento

**Spoilers: **la peli, obviamente. Tambien el ciclo artúrico, por si alguien no conoce esas leyendas. No leais esto e id a coger un libro explicativo sobre ellas, como minimo. Son muy buenas.

**Disclaimer: **Esto empezó en el s XII.¿De verdad creeis que puede ser nuestro? Pero Gabrielle quiere a Tristan y yo quiero a Lancelot y a Arturo. O a Lancelot/Arturo. No estoy muy segura

**Resumen(mas largo):** El joven comandante romano Artorius es enviado a comandar una pequeña caballería de jóvenes sármatas, y se encuentra con que la realidad es muy diferente de los rumores. Enfrentado con sus maneras rudas, sus grandes dotes guerreras y su orgullo, tendrá que soportar las costumbres salvajes de Tristán, las peleas taberneras de Bors y los incesantes y fructíferos intentos de seducirle del joven Lancelot. Solo demostrando ser digno de ello se ganara el respeto y lealtad incondicional de sus hombres.

**Advertencias:** Slash. SLASH. ¿Mencione que habrá slash? Algunos temas seran adultos, pero en general, excepto para los homofobicos, el fic es legible para todas las edades. Sera una mezcla entre la película, las leyendas artúricas y nuestra propia imaginación.

Disfrutadlo

ISOLDA Y LA DESPEDIDA 

-En el siglo IV el Imperio Romano llegaba desde Britania hasta Arabia; pero ambicionaba mas. Mas tierras conquistadas, mas pueblos sometidos al poder de Roma. Y ninguno de estos pueblos era tan valeroso como los aguerridos sármatas. Cuatro días duro la batalla y mucha sangre se derramo. Cuando el humo se disipo solo quedaba la muy diezmada pero aun temible caballería. Los romanos, impresionados por su coraje, les perdonaron la vida, dispersándolos a lo largo del imperio para evitar un posible levantamiento. Pero lo que los caballeros no sabían era que, según la segunda parte del acuerdo, sus hijos, y los hijos de sus hijos deberían arriesgar sus vidas por la gloria del Imperio.

Tristan vio como su padre desviaba la mirada de la ventana para clavarla en sus ojos.

-Yo fui uno de esos sármatas, como tu lo serás algún día-añadió, y volvió a desviar la mirada.

Era la noche del duodécimo cumpleaños de Tristán.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¡Soldados romanos!¡Se acercan!

El grito del vigía rompió la calma que reinaba en el cuarto de la guardia. Nada mas oírlo. Meliadús se levanto de su asiento y se acerco hacia la puerta.

-¿Cuántos?-preguntó.

-Cuatro romanos y un extraño, señor. Su armadura es ruda, como de cuero, y viste pantalones-añadió por ultimo el vigía, con asombro.

"Tristán" pensó Meliadús. Había llegado el día que había temido durante los doce últimos años. Había deseado que nunca llegase, que por alguna razón se olvidaran de recogerlo.

Debía buscar a su hijo, lo deseara o no debía despedirse de el; del único familiar vivo que tenia tras la muerte de su esposa.

-¿Qué hago, señor?-pregunto el vigía.

-Condúceles ante el Señor-respondió Meliadús. Y abandonó la sala para buscar a su hijo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tristán estaba subido a un árbol, donde el día anterior había descubierto un nido y quería atrapar a una de las crías. En ese momento oyó una risa infantil y miro hacia el suelo. Se quedó completamente paralizado al descubrir a la hija del Señor jugando con otras niñas cerca de allí.

-Isolda-murmuro Tristán para si mismo.

Tristán había cogido la costumbre de observar a Isolda desde lejos. Lo hacia desde que ella había venido a vivir con su padre hacia dos años.

-¡Tristán!-las niñas se giraron. La voz de su padre lo saco de su meditación.

-¡Tristán!

Al oír el segundo grito, el muchacho bajo del árbol, decidiendo dejar para mas tarde la caza del pájaro, y corrió al encuentro de su padre, que estaba en el camino a unos metros de distancia.

-¿Qué pasa, padre?-pregunto Tristán al llegar junto a el.

-Ven. Ya han venido a buscarte-contesto secamente su padre-Debes preparar tu caballo y tus cosas para el viaje.

Tristán miro a su padre sin comprender. El viejo soldado se giro, dando la espalda a su hijo, y emprendió el camino a casa sin girarse para saber si su hijo le seguía, y no se detuvo hasta llegar ante la puerta de una casa de piedra de tamaño medio con un techo de paja: su casa.

-Entra. Prepara tu equipaje, yo preparare tu caballo-ordeno su padre-Date prisa.

Tristán entro en la casa, sin comprender nada de lo que su padre estaba diciendo, pero obedeciendo, no fuera a ser que mas tarde se ganara algún castigo. Dándose toda la prisa que pudo, Tristán lleno bolsas de viaje con su ropa y salió de su casa para reunirse con su padre en el establo.

-Rápido, sube-le dijo su padre atando el equipaje al caballo.

Meliadús condujo el caballo fuera del establo hasta la puerta principal.

-Espérame aquí un momento-le dijo-Debo darte algo antes de que partas-y entro en la casa.

Meliadús se dirigió a su habitación y abrió el viejo baúl que no había abierto desde el día que dejo su antigua vida y comenzó a trabajar en la villa. Aquel baúl contenía muchos recuerdos, algunos alegres y otros muy tristes. Despacio pero sin dudarlo, Meliadús saco de este unos objetos que se apresuro a llevar hasta su hijo.

Tristán esperaba ansioso a su padre. Desde la noche anterior, tras la historia sobre los valientes caballeros sármatas, su padre se estaba comportando de un modo frío y distante con él, algo muy extraño. Su padre se aproximo y le tendió dos objetos alargados.

-Toma, Tristán, mi viejo arco y mi espada. Te serán muy útiles allí donde vas-le ayudo a ceñirse ambas armas-Recuerda, hijo, lucha con honor y por honor.

-¿Luchar? ¿A dónde me voy?-pregunto Tristán aguantar mas la curiosidad.

-A entrenarte-dijo su padre-Vas a convertirte en un soldado sármata, un caballero. Conocerás a otros jóvenes de tu misma raza y junto a ellos estarás durante los próximos 15 años. A partir de hoy eres un siervo del Imperio y debes obedecer las ordenes de Roma.

-Pero yo no deseo irme, quiero quedarme aquí, contigo-dijo Tristán.

-Lo se, yo tampoco deseo que partas, pero no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo-contesto Meliadús.

El camino desde su casa hasta la casa del Señor transcurrió en silencio. Ni el padre ni el hijo se miraron o hablaron.

Al entrar en el salón principal de la lujosa villa, Tristán vio a Isolda agarrada a la mano de su padre, con una mirada curiosa en los ojos. Delante del Señor estaban cuatro legionarios romanos y tras estos un chico que, pese a su gran estatura y musculatura, Tristán no le calculo mas de 17 años.

-¡Ave, Meliadús!-los saludo el Señor al verlos-Estos legionarios han venido a buscar a tu hijo, ¿esta el joven listo para partir?

Todas las miradas se posaron en Tristán.

-Lo está-fue la respuesta de su padre-Podréis partir en cuanto deseéis.

-En ese caso partiremos inmediatamente. Todavía debemos recoger a otro chico, Lucan, antes de volver a nuestro campamento, y no podemos retrasarnos-dijo el legionario de mayor rango.

Tras estas palabras los romanos salieron del salón, seguidos por el chico que los acompañaba. Tristán y su padre los siguieron, y cuando estaban ya en la puerta, Tristán oyó a Isolda hablarle a su padre.

-¿Por qué tiene que irse Tristán? Yo no quiero que se vaya.

Tristán no llegó a oír la respuesta de Anguinus, el Señor romano, pero no le importo. Para el era suficiente saber que Isolda no quería que se fuese, que sabia su nombre. Jamás la había oído pronunciar su nombre.

La voz de Isolda desapareció cuando el chico extraño que acompañaba a los romanos se le acercó.

-Me llamo Dagonet-dijo tendiéndole la mano.

-Yo soy Tristán-contestó, estrechando su minúscula mano con la de Dagonet.

Tras este intercambio, Dagonet se subió a su caballo y cabalgó tras los romanos. Tristán se subió también al suyo y se giró para despedirse de su padre.

-Ve, hijo-le dijo-No olvides todo lo que te he dicho. Lucha con honor y por honor.

Una solitaria lágrima surcó el rostro del viejo sármata cuando su hijo giró el caballo para unirse a los que habían ido a buscarle.

-¡Honor!-grito Meliadús cuando la silueta de su hijo estaba por perderse en el horizonte. Y tras esto se desplomó, dejando salir las lágrimas que había retenido ante su hijo. "Intenta sobrevivir"


	2. De Britania a Hispania, pasando por la G...

Bueno, anda que no ha tardado...que si virus, que si Uni, que si leches...en fin, aquí esta el nuevo capi, esta vez escrito por mi(Bianca), donde aparece mi personaje favorito sigh...Espero que os guste

DE BRITANIA A HISPANIA, PASANDO POR LA GALIA

Era un pueblo muy bonito, uno de esos pueblos acondicionados para aguantar temperaturas extremas. A Ulfin le resultaba difícil imaginarse el frio que debia soportar aquella gente en invierno, recordando la gentil brisa y las laderas de cereales de su tierra natal. Pero hacia mucho que habia dejado su Grecia, y a su familia, una familia del antiguo linaje sarmata. Llevaba 3 años en Hispania, pero esta tierra se parecia tanto a la suya que no le causaba dolor y apenas la echaba de menos. A Ulfin le gustaba el entrenamiento, aunque su ultimo fin fuera engrandecer el Imperio, y le gustaban los chicos con los que lo compartia. Dagonet era muy callado pero buen chico, el mas mayor de todos. Y Bors era un vividor, un muchacho al que era difícil encontrar sin una botella de vino y una sonrisa en la cara.

Los romanos que lo acompañaban atravesaron el pueblo, y Ulfin apremio a su caballo para no quedarse atrás. La gente los miraba al pasar con cara de temor y asombro. Eran muy claros, claros de pelo, de ojos y de piel. Ulfin les tuvo lastima: jamas debian haber sentido la luz del sol, del autentico sol, ni visto un mar apacible.

¡Menuda tormenta habian tenido a la ida! Ulfin siempre se ponia enfermo cuando se hacia a la mar, pero aquella vez no le habia quedado nada en el estomago. Según el hombre que los habia ido a buscar era una "tipica tormenta de primavera". Y ya no le quedaban ganas de experimentar una "tipica primavera terrestre" en aquel lugar, por muy bonitas que fueran sus casas y por muy claros que fueran sus habitantes.

Los romanos se detuvieron ante la puerta de una casa, pequeña pero solida y acogedora. Julius, el estirado jefe de la escuadrilla, se bajo del caballo con aires de superioridad y llamo a la puerta. Esta se abrio, pero no salio por ella el caballero que Julius esperaba , sino 4 niños gritones de cabellos claros y rebeldes con las caras salpicadas de pecas, que se perdieron por las calles del pueblo sin detenerse siquiera.

-Ah, ya habeis venido-dijo una voz desde el interior-Pasad, romano.

Julius no dio un paso, poniendo cara de malestar y dijo:

-Preferiria que hablaramos en el exterior. Y vos hariais bien en dirigiros a los que servis como a tales.

La voz tardo en contestar, pero finalmente llego cargada de pesar e ira.

-Como deseeis.

El hombre que salio tenia un ojo en falta, era de estatura media y andar pesado. Se detuvo en el umbral y evaluo la cuadrilla. Finalmente hablo, dirigiendose a Ulfin.

-Hola, hijo-se llevo la mano al pecho-Honor.

Emocionado, Ulfin repitio el gesto.

-Si, si, honor-dijo Julius, impaciente-¿Dónde estan?

El hombre clavo su unico ojo en el romano, abriendolo mucho. Alzo una mano vagamente.

-Creo que os los habeis topado al entrar.

Julius cuadro los hombros. O lo intento. Habia que darle algo de merito al hombre, aunque con esos hombritos...

-¿Esos...pequeños salvajes? Claramente les hace falta algo de...adiestramiento.

El hombre se irguio en un arrebato de rabia que reprimio casi instantáneamente. Se quedaron un momento en silencio y finalmente grito:

-¡Gawain! ¡Ewain!

Las risas se oyeron cada vez mas cerca hasta que aparecio el grupo de niños. Dos eran muchachos en desarrollo, 12 años ambos recien cumplidos. Primos, pues no eran gemelos. Los otros dos eran apenas niños de ojos asombrados y manitas regordetas aun.

El padre se arrodillo frente a los mayores.

-Ha llegado la hora...-Ulfin capto frases tan solo-Llegado el momento...os quiero-y se abrazaron y besaron. Uno de los niños lloraba, mientras que el otro se mordia el labio. Los muchachos se separaron del hombre y montaron en los caballos que trajo un mozo.

Del interior de la casa se oyo un grito de dolor. Una mujer, con ojos desorbitados, corrio hacia ellos.

-¡No!¡No!¡No!¡No podeis llevároslos!

Cuando estaba a poca distancia, Julius la abofeteo, y cayo al suelo. Al instante, el hombre tenia apuntada su espada al cuello de Julius.

"De lento nada" penso Ulfin, asombrado. Ni lo habia visto.

-No volvais a tocar a mi mujer-dijo en voz amenazadora. Los otros romanos empezaron a reaccionar.

Julius los detuvo alzando la mano-Espero que no volvais a demostrar semejante osadia. Vuestros hijos responderan por ello.

La mujer tiro del brazo del hombre hasta que este lo retiro y la abrazo. El hombre miro una ultima vez a los chicos.

-Honor, hijos mios. Honor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Por Perun, esto es terrible" penso Ulfin, sujetándose el estomago.

El mar no estaba tan picado como la ultima vez, y por lo menos esta vez la noche le prestaba su manto para cubrir la vergüenza que le causaba indisponerse por tal nimiedad. Los romanos no se burlarian tanto esta vez.

-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunto una voz algo temblorosa. Tratando de controlar su estomago, Ulfin se volvio y vio a uno de los chicos que habian ido a buscar. Tenia los ojos azules muy abiertos, y el miedo era visible en ellos. Su cabello rojo estaba mojado por la espuma que le habia salpicado cuando se habia asomado, encantado, a ver como el barco rompia el mar.

-A Hispania-contesto Ulfin.

-¿Esta muy lejos?-pregunto, temblándole un poco la voz.

-Si-contesto el-Si, lo esta. Pero no te preocupes, no dejare que te pase nada.

El otro chico aparecio de repente y coloco su mano sobre el hombro de su primo.

-Tu no tienes que protegerlo porque para eso estoy yo. No te preocupes, Ewain-dijo con voz firme. A Ulfin le sorprendio agradablemente su actitud.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-le pregunto.

-Gawain-contesto el chico, orgullosamente.

-Eres muy valiente, Gawain-le reconocio-Ya me contaras como abatiste a los linces y lobos hispanos cuando lleguemos.

El chico se desinflo un poco, pero no se amilano-Eso hare.

Se mantuvieron un rato en silencio.

-¿Cómo es?-pregunto el otro, Ewain-¿Cómo es alla donde vamos?

Ulfin sonrio por primera vez desde que zarparon-Es muy grande y soleada, y alli crecen cereales, y frutas. Tiene todos los colores de la tierra. Y alli el mar es azul-dijo mirando con disgusto la masa negra y blanca que tenia delante el barco. Tras unos segundos añadio-Es una tierra rica y buena. Os gustara.

Julius aparecio de su camarote y le revolvió el pelo, aunque Ulfin se aparto.

-Pero aun no, enano. Aun tenemos una ultima parada que hacer-desvio la vista hacia el mar-A la Galia.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

La villa era blanca. No es que hubiera nevado, es que las paredes, los tejados y las decoraciones eran blancas.

La Galia estaba mas cerca de Roma, y por tanto estaba mas civilizada. Sus gentes eran mas claras que los hispanos, pero no tanto como los britanos. El clima era humedo y algo mas frio que en su lugar de entrenamiento.

Y la gente les estaba poniendo muchas trabas para ponerle fin al viaje.

Desde que llegaron a la villa y preguntaron por Ban, el guerrero de linaje sarmata, se habian enterado tan solo de que este habia muerto, y de que su hijo y su mujer aun vivian. Cuando Julius(haciendo gala de una educación que habia brillado por su ausencia al otro lado del mar)pregunto que donde, las miradas se tornaron vagas, mezcla de temor y admiración. Nadie parecia ser capaz de decirles exactamente donde se encontraba la señora, bien por temor, bien por reverencia o bien porque no habia ganas.

El ultimo lugar que les quedaba por mirar de la villa, era una casa solitaria, de piedra gris azulada y tejado azul oscuro. En lo que buscaban, ya se habia hecho de noche. La casa estaba a oscuras, por lo que la rodearon.

La parte posterior de la casa lindaba con un bosque oscuro, en el que la niebla jugaba con las copas de los arboles. Habia un lago a los pies de la casa y al comienzo del bosque, un lago plateado cuyas aguas semejaban un espejo por su quietud.

Se acercaron con cautela. Los relinchos de los caballos parecian sonidos fuertes en la quietud de la noche. Cuando estuvieron tan solo a unos metros les llego una voz cantando. Era muy dulce, aguda, perteneciente a una mujer. Parecia no una, sino varias voces, y su tono era melancolico y mágico. Perplejos, se acercaron a la superficie del lago, mirando a un lado y a otro buscando a la mujer.

Finalmente la vieron. Sus cabellos eran dorados, lisos y muy largos. Su piel era blanca y parecia muy frágil, como un espiritu del agua que hubiera subido al mundo para cantar. Intangible. Eterea.

-Que bien canta la señora-opino Gawain.

-Silencio, niño-ordeno un romano. Pero ya era demasiado tarde: la voz habia dejado de cantar.

La mujer se estaba cepillando los cabellos, cuya longitud los obligaba a sumergirse en el lago. "La Dama del Lago"penso Ulfin, asombrado. Asi la habian llamado los lugareños y ahora los entendia.

La mujer clavo unos enormes ojos verdes en ellos, ojos verde esmeralda, un verde rico y profundo. Pero en su cara, resultaban perturbadores.

Julius se detuvo, como si aquel fuera el ultimo rasgo que le confirmara el origen mistico y mágico de la mujer. Cuando esta hablo, su voz sono sorprendentemente dura.

-¿Habeis venido por Lancelot, verdad?

Sin pronunciar palabra, Julius asintió. Ella cerro los ojos y durante unos minutos nadie movio un músculo. Finalmente, Gawain se removio en su silla, inquieto.

Del bosque aparecio una figura menuda y delgada. Era un joven, cuyos cabellos y ropas no presentaban rastro alguno de hojas o tierra. Aparecio como un espiritu, pero al aproximarse se hizo mas corpóreo, hasta adquirir una sustancia mas terrenal que la de ella.

Tenia que ser uno de los chicos mas lindos que Ulfin hubiera visto en su vida. No muy alto pero de constitución fuerte, el joven tenia el cabello rizado y negro por los hombros, y los mismos ojos verdes de ella pero sin esa mirada inquietante. Su piel no era tan clara y tenia el rostro inexpresivo. Su belleza era delicada y, al mismo tiempo, curiosamente varonil. Aparentaba aun menos edad que los jóvenes sarmatas de Britania. Se planto ante ellos con un fino mono de color azul palido.

-Hemos venido a buscarte-dijo Julius, cuya voz forzada produjo un gallo. Gawain volvio el rostro al camino por el que habian venido para ocultar la risa. Los romanos la consiguieron disimular. Mas o menos. Pero Ewain y Ulfin estaban demasiado fascinados por todo.

El chico asintió y se volvio hacia la mujer. Ella le acaricio la cara. Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra y finalmente, Lancelot se aparto y se acerco a ellos. Llevaba algo en la mano, algo que le habia entregado ella y que guardo rapidamente en un bolsillo de la tunica.

"Es la despedida mas fria que he visto jamas" penso Ulfin.

"Aquí ha habido algo mas que silencio. Palabras no echas para otros oidos" penso Ewain.

El joven se dirigio hacia la casa, sonriéndoles por el camino. Tenia una sonrisa bonita y nada sobrenatural. Se dirigio a los establos.

-¿Qué creeis que sacara?-aventuro Gawain-¿Un caballo alado?¿Un dragon?

Los romanos rieron.

Cuando Lancelot salio, aparecio con un caballo normal, hermoso, negro. Sin alas, sin cuernos y sin magia. Ulfin quedo decepcionado.

Lancelot monto y sonrio-No os dejeis engañar. No hay magia-bostezo-Tengo sueño. A lo mejor ahora puedo beber vino y pelearme con alguien-señalo hacia atrás y dijo en tono confidencial-Ella no me dejaba.

Ulfin quedo asombrado. Y emocionado. Parecia que el entrenamiento iba a ser aun mas interesante que antes.


End file.
